Pathways
by Saiyan-Hanako
Summary: Vegeta’s life seems to be settling like dust. His resentment from his unreached goals are beginning to flow, coming to rest upon his family and friends. The arrival of a woman, obsessed with his past, causes him to wonder if being a Saiyan is everything
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1   
  
"Pod 3045. Are you receiving me?"  
  
"Pod 3045 receiving."  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this, Princess?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"But Princess. You don't need to do this."  
  
"Destiny isn't a matter of need."  
  
"Your destiny is no longer what you think it is. Please come back."  
  
"I can't Minon. I want to make my forefathers proud. I will earn their admiration... by finishing what they could not. I need to walk the path they walked."  
  
"Trust me, Princess...There's nothing left for you out there. It's all over. Come back."  
  
"I need to find him."  
  
"When you do, you will lose your status. Remember... you are what you are by default. He wont except you. Not now, not ever."  
  
"......"  
  
"Princess?"  
  
"......"  
  
"Princess? Are you receiving me?"  
  
"Pod 3045, signing out."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Vegeta flicked his apple core to the ground, pieces of slowly-browning flesh scattering apart. It bounced once, unsteadily rolling to the left of him, settling in a dark patch of grass. He tilted his head backwards, letting his gaze drift into nothingness. His throat seemed thick and dry as he let his eyelids grow heavy. This quiet stillness of the morning reminded him of himself. Over the years, he felt his focus drift away, yet, despite himself, he found himself in a state of serenity. He hid it well, but it was definitely a part of him. Happiness, as he was taught, should never play apart in a warrior's life. Happiness meant settling, stillness, forgetfulness. He believed the old saying went 'a rolling stone gathers no moss'. His core felt like that of the apple. The one that lay, degenerating, on the ground. He could feel his once-proud and earth-shattering powers begin to crystallise like the sugar in the fruit, disappearing from his fists into his core. That was the reason he kept himself training, he hoped that the heat of battle would melt the crystals. But the tide of war never came, and it was the wrong part of him that melted when he looked at his family.   
  
The sky was a icy shade of blue, frittered with rippled patches of cotton wool clouds. The sun was yet to shine, but the morning was simmering with the watery light of the fading moon. Vegeta shivered as the breeze slid over his skin through his shirt.   
  
Long ago, the full face of the moon, in all her silver glory, would of heated his blood, energised every fibre of his muscle. He would of rose up in fearless, flashing fury, his mouth extending into a muzzle, his body increasing to an endless, black mass of power that eclipsed the light. A darkness would of descended on his memory, yet he would awake, alone on a planet of maximum monetary value, coated in a film of gore, with the intense feeling of satisfaction shivering in his cooling sinews.  
  
But now, now he was a father, a husband. He had a family. He had roots. On one hand, they kept him stable, but on the other, they kept him anchored. Some of him wanted to fly away, with the force and anger he once cherished, but he knew he couldn't. He wouldn't let himself.  
He sighed, but it came out more of a rasp, a dried-up sound.  
  
"Yo Dad!"  
  
Vegeta didn't move, he kept his eyes trained on the sky.  
  
"Dad!"  
  
He huffed quietly, his train of thought being sufficiently derailed. He looked sidewardly at his son, a frown furrowing his brow.  
  
"Trunks! What do you want?" His tone was cutting, it came out more vicious than he wanted, but he hoped Trunks would shrug it off like he usually did. But his face appeared disheartened in the pale light.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you breakfast is ready." He turned to go inside, hands in his jean pockets.  
  
"Son!" Vegeta snapped, walking towards the house. The pupils of Trunks' eyes were pin-pricks, giving him an expression of bewilderment through his lilac-coloured hair. He smiled slightly at his son. "Thanks." He brushed past him silently. Trunks shrugged.  
  
"No problem, Dad."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Piyo-piyo set the strawberries on the table, beeping joyously to itself. Bright lights twinkled erratically as it rolled off, back into the main kitchen.  
Bulma watched the little robot disappear past the doors as she sat on the counter, her ear pressed against the telephone receiver.  
  
"I really don't know, Chi Chi." She sighed, placing a hand against her cheek, "He's been acting so strange, come lately."  
  
Bulma could hear the clattering of crockery on the other end of the line.  
  
"What do you mean by strange, Bulma?" Chi Chi asked, distractedly.   
  
"Oh I dunno." Bulma sighed, jumping down off the counter, "Just strange---"  
  
"GOTEN!! PUT THAT DOWN!!" Chi Chi bellowed, cutting Bulma off mid-sentence.  
"I swear" She sighed, "He acts like he's 8 again, not 18."  
  
"Chi Chi!" Bulma moaned, grasping the telephone.  
  
"I'm sorry, Bulma. You were saying...?"  
  
"I was saying..." She continued. "That Vegeta's just been so... so moody. His face always looks so shadowy. He snaps at Trunks and just seems to look right through me, now."  
  
"Oh Bulma!" Chi Chi huffed. "Vegeta's always like that! Don't worry! It's just the way he is."  
"But you haven't seen him. I'm so worried."  
  
There was a second loud crash, but it took Bulma a moment to realise that it was coming from her own kitchen.  
  
"Oh damn!! The stupid robots wrecking the place again!" She pushed open the kitchen door and winced at the array of broken dishes on the floor. "Chi Chi? I'll call you later. I need to sort this out."  
  
"Sure. Stop by for some tea. We'll talk. Bye!"  
  
The phone line went dead after a hollow 'click'. Bulma placed the cordless back in the cradle and rolled her eyes, feeling extremely discarded. She muttered in annoyance to herself.  
  
"A woman genius and I'm still stuck doing housework! What is this? The stone age?"  
  
She turned to the wall, nimbly pressing a few buttons on a silver dial. A large rectangular piece of wall, junctioning at the floor, slid away, leaving a neat, dark hole, from which sprang a large, hedgehog-shaped robot. It busily dodged her feet, heading straight for the mess, brushing and sweeping the floor.  
  
"I hate housework!"  
  
A hand tapped her on the shoulder. She jolted, spinning around to face her attacker.  
Trunks jolted in response as she smacked his hand away sharply, leaving a red mark on his hand, which he rubbed rapidly.   
  
"Ya! Jeez, mom!" He hissed.   
  
"Sorry, Trunks!" She giggled guiltily, "My mind was elsewhere."  
  
"Yeah sure. Okay." He flicked a piece of hair out of his eyes. "I just wanted to let you I'm going to see Goten. I'll be back for lunch, okay?"  
  
Bulma growled, her cheeks burning red, glowing against her aqua hair.  
  
"Do I look like a servant girl? I'm not here just to cook, y'know!!"  
  
"I'm sorry!" Trunks said, holding his hands up, as if burned. "I didn't mean anything by it."  
Bulma placed a hand to her head in frustration.  
  
"No, I'm sorry, Honey. I've just been a bit..."  
  
Trunks crossed his arms over his chest, frowning darkly.  
  
"Worried about Dad?"  
  
She nodded. "I don't know what's up. Any ideas?"  
  
"I don't think so. Maybe it's boredom. Y'know, like he misses the fight or something."  
  
Bulma didn't respond as she side-stepped out of the path of the little robot as it skidded back to the hole. Trunks touched her arm, his face frozen with concern.  
  
"Look, mom. Don't worry. He's always got over it before. I'll see you later."  
  
She watched him grab his jacket and slip it over his muscular arms. He turned, giving the thumbs up. She smiled and waved in return, letting her arm drop to her side when he was out of view. She pressed her fingers to her forehead again.  
  
"...I Just wish he'd talk to me." 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
"No!!! Get away!!"  
  
The rain pelted the girl as she bolted down the alleyway. The bright, neon, graffiti passed in a indistinguishable blur, though whether it was from her speed or the tears of pain that swamped her eyes, she did not know. She could feel the blood pouring from her side as it spilled over her fingers. She tripped and stumbled, landing on her knees with a yelp. She coughed loudly, although it sounded liquid, as a sliver of blood dripped from her lips.   
  
She jerked herself to her feet, releasing a cry as her legs buckled and she fell heavily with her shoulder against the chipped brick wall. It scratched her skin, yet it went unnoticed as her stomach wrenched in agony. She slid down, slowly, leaving a dripping, congealing smear of blood wherever she moved.  
  
She placed her head back, closing her eyes, feeling the rain patter against her face. The droplets pattered hollowly against the scanner that clipped over her right ear, the purple transparent screen extending from it, over her right eye. She could read off values from it, but she could also see directly through it. Right now, she was relying upon it, her mind was becoming fussy, as well as her focus. She was too exhausted, and she could feel the remaining drips of energy ebb away with her blood. The heat of the wound spread from her ribs to her thighs, initiating stomach cramps that felt as if someone was twisting a very sharp, yet invisible knife through her.  
  
"Gyaa hahahahaaaaaaa!!"  
  
She gasped, tears rolling down her face. She could hear the hysterical laughter gaining on her. The laugh was frenzied, screeching, insane. It sounded strangely guttural. Her heartbeat pounded in her chest, as the image of the daemon ripping through her side repeated on itself.   
  
With a final cry, the girl moved into a staggaring run.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yeah! So I told her, it's off! No loss on my part! She was a terrible girlfriend! It was all me me me!"  
  
Trunks sighed, swallowing a mouthful of cola. The sky had become grey and heavy, opening up to release a spray of rain, that became heavier and heavier   
as time ticked on. He looked out of the café window, yawning to himself.  
  
"Yo! Hey! Trunks! Hello? Anyone at home?"  
  
The lilac-haired Saiyan frowned and rubbed his head where his friend knocked him back to his senses.  
  
"What?" He sighed, rolling a straw between his fingers. Goten took a bite of chocolate and sat back in his chair.  
  
"I was telling you about Samantha."  
  
Trunks nodded, sighing.  
  
"Oh yeah. How's that working out for you?"  
  
Goten threw his hands up in despair.  
  
"What's with you, Trunks? Weren't you listening? You still worried about your Dad?"  
  
"A little."  
  
Goten slammed Trunks in the arm, grinning.  
  
"Chill, Bro!" He grinned. "He'll be okay!"  
  
Trunks unevenly smiled back, rubbing his bruised bicep.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Goten broke off a piece of chocolate, flicking it towards his friend, who smoothly snatched it out of the air. He looked at the sweet brown substance in his fingers, rolling it around. Goten rested his elbows on the table.  
  
"Y'know, you can eat that."  
  
Trunks popped it in his mouth, wiping his fingers on a napkin, and resumed staring out of the window. Goten rolled his dark eyes.  
  
"C'mon, Trunks. I mean it. It'll be okay. We've all had problems. I mean look at my Dad!"  
  
Trunks cocked an eyebrow. Goten smiled, pleased at grabbing his friends attention.  
  
"Yeah! I mean my Dad is always going missing! Take that Uub guy, for instance. What the hell was that about? At least your dad is there!"  
  
Trunks laughed, turning his gaze away from the near-flooded street.  
  
"C'mon, Goten. Let's get outta here before we're stranded."  
  
Trunks walked out of the door, waiting for Goten to pay under the nearest parasol. He pulled his collar up against the rain, wishing that he brought his capsule car, rather than take the old fashioned way. He decided, from then on, to take his car wherever he went. After all, it wouldn't take much effort to press a button, reduce the car to a 10cm pod and slip it in his pocket. But, he also knew that he would forget, like he usually did when Goten was around.  
  
"AAAAAHHH!!!"  
  
He stumbled backwards, his concentration destroyed by a high, resonating scream. It was filled with fear and pain, setting his heart off into a frenzied beat. He heard the bell on the door of the café ring as Goten appeared. The dark-haired Saiyan ran a few steps, stopping in the rain.  
  
"What the hell was that?!"  
  
Trunks halted next to him, his eyes wide, teeth gritted, the chill of the weather forgotten.  
  
"I don't know. It sounded like an attack! C'mon!"  
  
The two Saiyans bolted off toward the direction of the scream, their feet pummelling the soaking ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By passing glance, it would of appeared as a simple harlequin, but on closer inspection, it seemed to be a nightmare personified.   
  
The daemon's face was white and bloodless, like a mime's. It looked dead, frozen, except for the blood-red gash of a mouth, twisting into a hysterical grin, dripping with black ochre . It's eyes were horrific, as they burned into you. The eye sockets looked as if they had been moulded out of clay, deep, featureless curves. They had been painted, or marked, as black diamonds, tiny, shinning, orbs of yellow burning out from the centre.  
  
The girl screamed again, crawling backwards, vicious red cuts dripping from her face around her scanner. Her white shirt was flooded with red blood, peeping out between her long, black hair, which had twisted into rat-tails in the rain. She hacked, a clot of black-blood falling to the floor.  
  
The daemon danced from foot to foot nimbly, staring directly at the girl with those unblinking, monstrous eyes. It's arching lips pulled apart, revealing numerous sadistic, needle-sharp fangs, stained with flesh and blood. It cackled and howled in uproarious glee, it's long, blade-like fingers scraping together.  
  
"No..." The girl gurgled, her hands slipping apart as she lay in a dark puddle. She could feel the water splashing against her wounds. The water ran to red, as her vision ran to black. The daemon advanced on her, it's hyperextended limbs quivering in excitement. It raised it's arm up, aiming it's slicing fingers over her exposed neck. She could feel her own blood from previous attacks dipping on the skin of her nape from the death-dealing fingers as she waited for the final blow.  
  
But it never came. She could hear howling, yet it never came from her lips. She jerked involuntarily as she realised the scream of pain came from the Daemon. She felt a hand slip under her stomach and under her chest and she was eased up, feeling the rain patter on her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open as she watched a strange, dark-haired boy practically punch the harlequin in two. It staggered back, clutching at it's stomach, screeching in horror. The boy followed up with a kick. At least, she thought it was a kick, as she was too exhausted to match her vision to the sheer speed of his movements. The daemon's head snapped backwards with a sickening crunch, silencing it once and for all. She watched in a daze, as the monster crumbled to the floor, a pool of dark liquid gushing from it. The boy looked in disgust at the creature, his gaze switching to her, melting into concern. She could hear voices, deep and strangely calming.  
  
Her body grew heavy and she slackened in the arms of the other saviour. The pain eclipsed her and she cried out weakly. She sank into darkness, her heartbeat slowing into shallow thuds. Her eyelids flickered closed, the last thing she could see through her scanner being two pairs of anxious eyes staring in shock. 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
  
"Mother!! Mother!!"  
  
Trunks and Goten charged through the door of the medic room at Capsule Corp. The door swung open and clattered noisily against the wall. The room was devoid of human life. Light glinted from the metal tabletops and shone   
through vials and bottles of various liquids and tablets.  
  
"Mother!!" Yelled Trunks, the girl in his arms beginning to slip from his grip.  
  
Goten looked back down the hall. The rain had dried off and golden sunlight began to filter through the blinds on the windows.  
  
"Bulma! Are you here!?" Goten bellowed, wiping blood from his hands on his cotton pants. Panic was beginning to filter through his voice.  
  
He could hear a door click open from behind him. He whirled around, standing defensively.  
  
"Oh Vegeta! Thank god you're here! Please help!"  
  
Vegeta's eyes wandered to Goten's hands and he stormed forwards, lifting the boy's hands up for closer inspection.  
  
"What the hell happened?!" He growled. "You're covered in blood!"  
  
Goten whipped his hands away, rubbing them more on his shirt.  
  
"It's not mine! It's hers!"  
  
Vegeta brushed past him and walked into the medical room. He saw Trunks lay the pale girl on the silver table. She was limp and lifeless, close to death. He froze when he noticed the scanner attached to her face, a strange panic engulfing him.  
  
"Keep her alive! I'll go and find my wife!"  
  
Trunks watched him leave and looked at Goten, worriedly.  
  
"And how are we supposed to do that?" Goten answered, grinning, failing to disguise his panic. Trunks merely shook his head, staring at the lifeless girl. He held her hand, tapping it gently on the back, gauging any response. Goten stood next to him, following his stern gaze. He smiled.  
  
"Pretty?"  
  
Trunks shrugged.  
  
"I suppose."  
  
Goten smiled cheekily, nudging his friend playfully in the ribs.  
  
"D'ya think she's wearing a wire?"  
  
Trunks shrugged again, his face unchanging. He released her hand to press against a wound on her shoulder that began to bleed again.  
  
"I don't think she's a spy, Goten."  
  
Goten's face wrinkled into his 'are-you-serious' face. He gritted his teeth, smiling, jabbing Trunks harder.  
  
"I mean... What underwear do you think she's got on?"  
  
Trunks huffed, scowling.  
  
"Grow up, Goten. Jeez!"  
  
"I'm just tryin' to lighten the mood. Sorry."  
  
Trunks cussed under his breath, flicking blood off his fingers.  
  
"Hold this Goten. Keep the pressure on the wound."  
  
Goten bit his lip, but carried out the actions, keeping his mind off the bloody flesh but looking at her bruised face. He tilted his head, frowning.  
  
"Hey Trunks, look at this..."  
  
"What?"  
  
He tilted his head in the same direction as Goten's. Goten didn't respond.  
  
"What?" Trunks repeated. "It better not be about her underwear."  
  
Goten moved the girl's face a little. The dark, black hair shifted over her pale skin, the thick, dishevelled strands spilling over her shoulders.  
  
"Is it just me, or does she look a little..."  
  
"A little what?" Trunks prompted.  
  
"Saiyan-ish? Y'know, with that type of hair. Her face looks Saiyan-ish."   
  
Trunks scanned her face, shrugging again and shifting her tattered trousers away from her gashes.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. But I'm sure lots of girls look like that."  
  
"Check her butt!" Goten announced proudly. "Maybe she has a tail!"  
  
Trunks was just about to tell Goten what a lecher he was, but the door burst open. A red-faced Bulma charged in, dragging a very nervous Dende with her. He had grown into a very calm Namek, but usually acted like all was lost when he was bossed about. He still resembled his past-self when it came to that, he was too nice, but a true friend. Vegeta hung in the doorway like he usually did, yet he seemed more nervous than brooding.  
  
"What happened here?" Bulma asked, wiping the girl's face. "Vegeta told me you found her! Quick Dende! Can you do anything?"  
  
The Namek looked authoritative. He had grown into his powers, and began to trust himself more. He eyed the girl briefly, and smiled.  
  
"Sure can!"  
  
He stretched his arms out, spreading his fingers apart. Ripples of light covered the girls body, closing over the wounds and dissolving the bruises. Colour began to come back to her cheeks, yet she remained unconscious, eyes shut. Dende dropped his hands to his sides, stepping back.  
  
"Why hasn't she woken up?" Goten asked, a little surprised at the power of the Namek. Dende nodded at the girl slightly.  
  
"We were very lucky to get to her so soon. Any later and she would of died. She's just a little more exhausted than I thought. It's better for a body to finish off healing themselves, anyway. Makes you stronger."  
  
Bulma placed a hand on Dende's shoulder.  
  
"Thanks, Dende. It was lucky that you were nearby."  
  
"It's always a pleasure to help you guys." He said, a little blush of red covering his green cheeks. "I really must be getting back to the look-out. I hope to see you all soon, but without using my powers, okay?"  
  
"Trunks," Bulma said, "Go and see Dende to the door."  
  
"Oh it's okay." Dende beamed, "I know my way out. Just let me know how the lady gets on." He walked away, his white cape rustling as he walked.  
  
There was a silence in the room, a quiet pondering. Bulma looked at the stranger quizzically.  
  
"So who is she, guys?" she asked, looking from Trunks to Goten. "Do you know her?"  
  
Both boys shook their heads, silently.  
  
"Well where did you find her?"  
  
Trunks jolted as her recalled the strange thing that was attempting to kill her.  
  
"We both heard a scream, so we followed the noise and we found her." He winced and grabbed the edge of the table. "She was being torn apart by some... some... horrible thing."  
  
Goten nodded.  
  
"Yeah. It was so terrifying. I mean, you saw the wounds." He grinned, proudly. "But never fear! I stopped it! With my fists of fury-"   
  
He was silenced by a slap to the back of the head by Bulma, Trunks receiving a matching thwack.  
  
"You pair of dolts!!" Bulma yelled, her fists clenching in fury. "You could of been killed!! What was the big idea?!! I can understand saving someone, but putting yourself at risk!? What were you thinking!?" Her words came out in a bubbling stream.  
  
"Jeez, Mom!" Trunks yelled.  
  
"Don't jeez Mom me!" She yelled, "What would of happened to this girl if..." He voice trailed off as her mouth hung open.  
  
"What is it, Mom?" Trunks asked, glancing sidewardly at his friend.  
  
"That... that girl!" She stuttered, pointing weakly at her.  
  
Trunks looked at her.  
  
"Yeah, she's okay now, Mom." He soothed.   
  
Bulma shook her head, jabbing the air with her index finger.  
  
"No! She has a... has a..."  
  
"A scanner. A Saiyan scanner." Vegeta stated, arms crossed over his chest. He stared at the girl, a frown plastered on his face. "Just like I used to have. Back when Earth... was still on the market."  
  
Trunks and Goten averted their eyes. They were fully aware of Vegeta's past, yet it was still slightly unnerving to know that the Vegeta they knew now used to exterminate total planets, murdering man, woman and child, and enjoy every last moment of it. Goten snapped his fingers.  
  
"I told you! I said just a second ago, that she looks Saiyan-ish!"  
  
Vegeta slammed his fist on the table next to her.  
  
"Looks can be deceiving! There's no way she could possibly be a Saiyan!"  
  
"You can't be sure, Dad." Trunks wondered, looking at the scanner. "She may well be. She has the looks and the technology."  
  
"Don't be a fool, son!" He scoffed. "When our planet was destroyed, there were four Saiyans left alive. There was Kakarrot, his brother, Raditz, Nappa and myself. No females."  
  
Bulma pressed her lips together in thought.   
  
"She looks young, 17 or 18. Maybe A relative of Nappa or Raditz? Grandchild or something?"  
  
Vegeta laughed, throwing his head back.  
  
"Nappa? Have children? That fool? Please!" His laughter died off, his forehead creasing in thought. "But Raditz?"  
  
Trunks shook his head.  
  
"Look, we no nothing about this girl. Maybe she is a relative, or maybe there were more Saiyans alive than you thought."  
  
"Whatever we need to know...Maybe it's all in her scanner." Bulma suggested, placing a hand to her cheek. "I'll take it for a while and examine it. Then we can try blood tests. We should find something. We need to get Goku in on this too."  
  
Trunks and Goten nodded, Vegeta stood silently, staring at the still figure sleeping on the table. Was she really a Saiyan? In his heart he felt that it was true. His mind began to feel weighed down. If this is the case, why did it take so long for her to show herself, why did she bother coming to earth at all? He felt so bitter, looking at the fresh, young Saiyan. The final seed of a deceased race.   
  
"Okay!" Bulma said cheerily, reaching for the scanner. "Lets get this off---"  
  
A grip of steel caught her wrist in mid air, clenching it away painfully. Bulma screamed as she was hurled of her feet, slamming into a cupboard of medicine. Goten stumbled backwards, colliding with Trunks, forcing him down on the floor.   
  
"Mom!!"  
  
Bulma rubbed the back of her head and looked up painfully, watching the girl bound off the table, snatching a scalpel and holding it, blade outwards, swishing it in warning. The girl's blue eyes shone in anger, her mouth curled in a snarl. Trunks eased himself up, slowly pacing towards the girl.  
  
"Hey, there." He said softly. The girl turned on him, slashing the air with the blade.  
  
"Don't come any closer or I'll kill you!" she cried.  
  
"Okay, okay!" He said, stopping still. "We just wanted to make sure you were okay."  
  
She eyed him cautiously, lowering the blade a fraction.  
  
"Who are you?" she hissed, frowning darkly.  
  
"My name is Trunks. This is Goten, my friend. We helped you earlier. Do you remember?"  
  
The girl blinked, gazing at Goten.  
  
"Goten?" She whispered. "Trunks?"  
  
"Hi." Goten said, waving a little, a lop-sided grin resting on his lips.  
  
"And I'm Bulma!" Screeched the Aqua-haired woman. "How dare you enter my house and attack me!! I swear people have no manners!! Now Put that thing down!!"  
  
The girl advanced on Bulma, the scalpel aiming at her throat.  
  
"It was your men who brought me here!" the light glinted off the razor sharp edge, sending a silvery cascade on the floor. "Now back off or I'll slit your goddamn throat!!"  
  
Bulma frowned, backing up against the wall.  
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
The girl froze, widening her eyes, her skin loosing its colour in apparent desperation.   
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
Her hand slackened and the scalpel dropped to the floor, clattering noisily. She turned, following the direction that Bulma's cry was aimed at. Vegeta held his breath, locking eyes with the stranger.  
  
"Prince?" She whimpered. A hand flew to her chest, as it rose and fell rapidly. Sobs escaped from her throat, her face filling with yearning. Despite the tears, she beamed with joyous relief. She shivered, plucking the scanner from her head, dropping it next to the scalpel.  
  
"At last, my Prince! I've found you!"  
  
She jumped upon the table, hurtling towards Vegeta. He made no movement, confusion planting him in place. Through the tears, she leapt off the far end of the table, landing in his arms.  
  
"Wha?" He asked, right before she silenced him with her mouth, kissing him firmly. Sheer shock kept him from moving as her hands ran across his back, holding him to her. He irked, feeling his face grow hot. He pushed her away, feeling disturbed at the unexpected show of affection from the strange girl. He felt chilled, and extremely abhorrent, seeing his wife staring in poisonous anger, while his son stood, looking traumatised, with Goten grinning in lecherous mirth behind him, giving the thumbs up sign.  
  
"Who... Who the hell are you?!" Vegeta growled, licking his lips. He saw Bulma reaching for a pan so he quickly decided to wipe his mouth with an expression of suitable horror.  
  
"Excuse me." The girl said blissfully, "Allow me to introduce myself."  
  
She slid down on one knee, head bowed respectfully. Her long black hair slid forwards. She tilted her head upwards, looking towards Vegeta's pained face.  
  
"My name is Princess Hanako of the Saiyans. I am now responsible for this powerful race... and for you."   
  
Her eyes glistened with tears. Silence followed, as she rose to her feet, clutching Vegeta's hand.   
  
"I am your fiancée, Prince Vegeta." 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4  
  
Hanako laid back on the bed, staring up at the pale blue ceiling, listening to her heartbeat in her chest. It had been quiet for at least 30 minutes, after the initial yelling resounding down the hall. After the 'perverse display', as it was called in the heat of the argument, the aqua-haired woman had bitterly suggested that she get some sleep. Hanako agreed, guessing that if she stayed with the Prince, she would end up with a bashed-in skull. Hanako assumed that Bulma only wanted some time to bellow at the Prince, her husband, in private.  
  
Hanako looked around the room. She assumed it was the lilac-haired boy's. There was a bookshelf, containing books on science, robotics and even a few mangas. There was a desk, with a lamp and a computer. It was a very tidy room in general, and she felt slightly guilty for messing up the sheets on which she lied. She sighed as she eased herself off the bed. For a while now she was wondering how she got healed so quickly. She could remember coming to, just to see an unknown person reaching for her scanner. She fondled the small machine in her hand. She had grabbed it on the way out of the room, not trusting anyone enough to return it. She stared across the room at a large fish-tank. The water was lit to a beautiful shade of blue, the tropical-looking fish, spotted with bizarre colours, were swimming serenely, the sound of bubbles calming her nerves. She laughed to herself. She felt sleepier standing up, looking at a bunch of over-priced fish, than she did laying on a soft bed.  
  
There was a hard rap on the door as it clicked open. Hanako smiled nervously as Bulma walked in, a cup of steaming tea on a tray. She looked furious, despite the fact she refused to meet Hanako eye-to-eye. Bulma placed the tray down on the desk, roughly, the cup rattling against the saucer. Hanako could see, over the other woman's shoulder, the dark-haired boy and lilac-haired boy attempting to discreetly eavesdrop. Hanako cleared her throat.  
  
"Lady Bulma?"  
  
"What?" Bulma snapped angrily, glaring at the girl.  
  
"I wanted to apologise."  
  
"Oh!" Gasped Bulma, hands on her hips, "I guess that makes everything okay then!"  
  
Hanako wiped her brow in thought, feeling her cheeks grow red. If she was going to win over this stubborn woman, she needed to speak as if she had thought long and hard over her errors. She guessed Bulma was a real fire-cracker, and the first step to gaining the Prince would be to gain his wife. Hanako sniffed at her own sense of twistedness.  
  
"Please , would you listen to me?"  
  
"I don't see why I should!" She yelled, her hair becoming dishevelled, and her face becoming flushed.  
  
"Mom, c'mon. Let's she what she has to say."  
  
Hanako turned to see the lilac-haired boy enter the room, smiling awkwardly at his mother. She turned on him, jabbing his chest with her index finger.  
  
"I do not see what this has to do with you, Trunks!!"  
  
Hanako seized her opportunity.  
  
"I'm sorry for hurting you. I hope your head is okay. I mean I had just woken up and I was so frightened. I guess I lost control, and went into survival mode. You can check my scanner if you want to." She hoped Bulma would call her bluff and not bother. It seemed to work as the woman flicked her hand, huffing to herself. "You were so kind to allow me into your lovely home, and I abused you within five seconds, which, I must admit, is a new record for me."  
  
Bulma laughed slightly, covering her mouth to quell the noise. She resumed frowning.  
  
"And about the Prince. That is hard to explain." Hanako winced, attempting to play the sympathy card, as Bulma stamped her foot in the beginnings of fury. "Imagine your favourite superstar," Hanako continued. "If you ever met him, odds are you would give him a kiss, wouldn't you?"   
  
"A kiss. Not play tonsil hockey!"  
  
"Please, Lady Bulma. It wasn't tonsil hockey. I was overcome with emotion at seeing the Prince. You must try to understand. He is the highest stationed Saiyan in the universe, and from a young age, my awe has become the biggest feeling in my heart."  
  
Bulma's face seemed to soften slightly. Hanako didn't know whether it was natural, or whether she was such a good actress that she was fooling herself, but tears were beginning to drip down her face.  
  
"And upon seeing him, my longest lived goals were complete! And I lost myself." She wiped her eyes. "I would never of done any such thing if I knew the true situation. All I can do is tell the truth and say I'm sorry. Both to you, the Prince and your son."  
  
Bulma looked at her coldly for a second, and sighed to herself.  
  
"Don't just think I'll forgive you just like that!" She huffed, "But I understand were you're coming from. Now drink your tea."  
  
She swept a hand through her hair and walked out, her nose in the air, feeling victorious. Trunks smiled, collapsing to the floor as the dark-haired boy pounced on his back.   
  
"Goten! Get off me!"  
  
Hanako pressed a hand to her mouth and giggled. She straightened her face, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Thank you, for... giving me a chance."  
  
Trunks opened his mouth to say something, but Goten jumped in.  
  
"Sure! No problem, babe! Hey! Is Vegeta a good kisser?"  
  
Hanako rose to her feet, her fist clenched angrily.  
  
"Don't you ever talk about the Prince that way!!!"  
  
Trunks cupped Hanako's fist, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Just ignore him. He's always a jerk." He laughed as Goten feigned offended shock. "Hi. We weren't introduced properly. My name is Trunks. Nice to meet you, Princess." He extended his hand. Hanako took it, averting her eyes shyly.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Trunks. Please... call me Hanako."  
  
The two smiled at each other. Goten threw himself on the bed, grinning cheekily.   
  
"How about me? Good ole' Goten?"   
  
Hanako smiled politely.  
  
"You, Mr. Goten, can call me Princess Hanako."  
  
Goten grumbled as the other two laughed.  
  
"I'm only joking, Goten." She sighed, sitting down next to him. "I'm in your dept for saving my life." She kissed him lightly on the cheek. He shot the victory symbol at Trunks.  
  
"Am I irresistible or what?"   
  
He shook his head.  
  
"I don't think irresistible is the word, Goten."   
  
Trunks pulled a chair out from his desk and sat on it, swivelling slightly on it.   
  
"What was that... thing... we saw before? It looked horrific."  
  
"That," She said, staring at her shoes, "Was a Hell-Harlequin. An assassin from my planet."  
  
"Jeez." Goten gasped. "Why was it after you?"  
  
Hanako shrugged.  
  
"Wasn't happy with what I was doing, I suppose."  
  
"What were you doing?"  
  
"Leaving home."   
  
Trunks leaned forward, his elbows on his thighs.  
  
"Hanako. We don't know what you're looking for, but we can guess that it's other Saiyans. Did you come for them? Or just my father?"  
  
Hanako looked to the door, playing nervously with her fingers.  
  
"Don't worry. Tell when you're ready."  
  
He signalled to Goten to get up off the bed. He placed an arm around Hanako's shoulder.  
  
"I don't think she should be left alone..."  
  
"Oh for cryin' out loud! Get up, you perv!"  
  
Goten rolled his eyes, and got up, punching Trunks in the arm. They turned to leave, Trunks pushing his friend out of the door first.  
  
"Guys?" Hanako asked, rubbing her wrist. Trunks looked over his shoulder, Goten popped his head back in, leaning the back of it on Trunks' chest.   
  
"You guys aren't just helping me because I'm a girl right?"  
  
Goten smirked. "Well......"  
  
"Oh, shut your mouth!" Trunks moaned, slamming the door behind him. 


End file.
